fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Razgriz
Created by the Goddess Avish (Morrighan) some 2100 years ago, her purpose was to terrorize and keep Humanity in their knees, constantly praying for their Creator. But as time moved on, her heart changes and she becomes one of the fairest and tolerant rulers that this violent world had to offer. History Before Rule With no family, relative, friends, nor a place to live in, Razgriz wandered aimlessly, fulfilling her purpose as one strongest demons that Morrighan created. Murder, enslaving, and terrorizing (Humans especially) became an everyday occurrence, even becoming a chore for the demon lord. First Kingdom After 900 years, Razgriz decides to settle and trying something new, which was to rule. Her first kingdom, aptly named the 'First Kingdom', was thus created in order to perform her duty en masse. She'd often send raiding parties or even armies weekly, even daily at some points, to lay constant fear on those who surround her sphere of influence. Then the war horn sounded. Their Creator, Avish, called; 'Exterminate the Dragons.' And so, Razgriz mustered a fearsome force and joined the other original demon lords, including Abaddon. The war was one of the bloodiest the world had to offer with both sides losing immensely. It was only until Morrighan sent one of their Fallen Saints in order to tip the tide of the war in the demon's favor, ending it with a Pyrrhic victory, This was the first time Razgriz experience loss. Once thought as fodder for the meat grinder, Razgriz formed close bonds with her soldiers during the long bloody campaigns. Now, all were either missing, mauled, or burnt to ash. With insufferable losses to manpower, Razgriz's Kingdom was unable to support itself and simply collapse into warring states. Second Kingdom With the dragons reduced to a few hundred, the humans started to colonized. Razgriz did almost nothing to stop this because she was in a state of mourning of her lost men and her kingdom. It was only until human kingdoms and empires started to span across the continent. Razgriz decides to start anew, destroying each warring state and clans completely. This new kingdom would be named after her and this time she would shed her own blood in order to save. Razgriz leads her new kingdom head-first, expanding where ever she could and declaring war on the human kingdoms in the process. This was also when she met Olivia Shifting her Views While she did try to curb the expanding influence of the humans, she did it half-heartedly. Memories of the war against the dragons and losing her kingdom was still fresh in her mind, making her hesitant and unwilling. This frustrates her armies and it wouldn't take long to spill out. On one day, her army, without her permission, decided to ransack a defenseless town and decimating the entire population in the process. This shook Razgriz to the core, reminding her of the war against dragon and making her abandon the campaign. Unable to command the army again, she gives command of the bloodthristy army over to her friend, Olivia. Free from the shackles of leading an army, Razgriz started to travel to foreign cities and towns, mostly humans. Here is when Razgriz started to shift her views. She started to understand the meaning behind life; specifically a normal life where an individual is free from famine, disease, poverty, or war and terror. She also grew fond of kids at this point. When returning back to her kingdom, now an empire due to its sheer size, Razgriz put an end to campaigning, shifting to a defensive doctrine. Many demons thought that Razgriz in this time were starting adore humans. This wasn't strictly true. Her empire was overstretched and administration was starting to become difficult because of how long it would take a message to get from the outermost lands of her empire, until portal stations were created. Human rebellion was springing up in the newly conquered territories and there wasn't enough resources in order to defeat them all. Instead she started a more tolerant form of ruling and after 900 years of clever ruling, she managed to create an inter species empire that doesn't have infighting and were tolerant of each other. Her empire enjoyed an age of extreme prosperity mostly through trade and commerce and with no need to constantly fund the military in order to subdue rebellions or conquer new territory. The Empire of Razgriz would also be the leader of philosophy, science, culture, and arts. It was then when she met her first love... Trial Other demon lords were annoyed at the fact that a strong demon empire like Razgriz was not fulfilling its duties and that the demon lord Razgriz was tolerant of humans. When news of her marriage with a human and that she was already expecting a baby reached them, the news infuriated them. Mixing bloods was outlawed and considered a sin. Rumors of Razgriz loving humans and about to turn against demonkind started to circulate. Thus, actions were taken. Razgriz's husband was murdered without showing any mercy and she was taken away. When in court that had the orginial demon lords, personally led by Abbadon, she was already shaken by the sight of her love one's head on a pike in the middle of the court room. She had only two options, face the coalition of demon kingdoms which would end in the demise of everything she created or to be exiled from demon land permanently and to transfer her soul into the human vessel. Remember the oath she took that she would defend her kingdom with her own blood, Razgriz chose the latter one. The method of soul transferring was unrefined in those times. Razgriz had to use a ceremonially dagger, plunging the blade shakily into her womb, killing her unborn child and also herself. When dead, the soul was released and transferred into the human vessel, only to be cast away somewhere.. Exile When she was awake, Razgriz found herself in her new human body. Her first reaction was that of shock from all the events and consequences that occurred. Second was sadness as she realized the full extent of what she sacrificed to keep her people safe. Third, a flame of vengeance ignited inside Razgriz, making her curse the demon lords and planning to kill them all. Alicia would be the first demon that would meet Razgriz's fury. It nearly ended poorly for the lesser demon The rage would continue for years until it wears down. The news of Abaddon's death would reach Razgriz's ear finally, her lust for vengenance expires completely. It that out of the way, Razgriz started to travel against, visiting countless of human and non-demon settlements. She would visit a town or a city for a day before leaving the next morning. Finding a new hobby which was studying culture and discovery, Razgriz spent much of her time trying to study nature and examine the way it works. She tried her best to discover new species such as Centaurs, Elves, Dwarves and so forth. During her exile, Razgriz went under the alias 'Wendell' to hide her identity as the exiled demon lord. With her new human vessel, this was largely successful. Razgriz remained ignorant about what her kingdom was going through until Alicia dropped the truth. Her proud empire was now in shambles. It was pitched in a neverending civil war while the surrounding power slowly chipped away the empire's territory. Razgriz went into a state of mourning, similar to when she lost her first kingdom, as she discovered that her creation was dying slowly. During her exile, she also met Levy who was the ruler of Abbadon and also Olivia who now bore a hatred towards Razgriz. A new threat in shape of a Fallen Saint appeared. The Dragon Slayer was seen as an enemy to everyone and after see her sheer power first hand, Razgriz wanted to go back to her kingdom, wanting to save her people from this danger. Home Sweet Home.. except not really Sweet It took a bit of convincing but, Alicia was the one who can take credit on finally convincing Razgriz to return home. Razgriz gave in and decided to break the terms of her exile, going back to her kingdom that was still going through the civil war. Along the way she met a few more people whom among them were Jameak Urthadar, a competent human battlemage who share similar views to her. She recruited him as a mercenary at first to aid her in the civil war. Together with Jameak and her second in command, Lorenza (who was leading the Razgriz's side), Razgriz won several decisive battles and captured a few strongholds and the rebel's capital. The opposing side capitulated with Razgriz's swift but hard-fought victories, using the renewed morale of her troops thanks to her arrival and the exhausted opponent as an advantage. During her campaigns, she did her best to assist Levy in curbing the Dragon Slayer's quest for power. Present Day - Rebuilding New Razgriz Razgriz was back in throne but there was a small period of uncertainty for her kingdom. She broke the terms and as punishment was supposed face the wraith of the demon coalition. But with expert diplomacy, she established a peaceful relationship with the leader of the coalition who was Levy, by using her assistance as a bargaining tool. She also got her demon body back as a bonus. Soul transferring was refined specific by Razgriz herself who didn't want anyone else to experience what she did in her trial. Razgriz returned back to her demon body without needing to shed any blood. She placed her human vessel in a casket and hid it somewhere only she can access it. With many officials and governors either dead or simply retired after the civil war; Lorenza on a mission to investigate the Ghost Tower; and Jameak going off in his own adventures, Razgriz was alone yet again with the arduous but doable task of rebuilding her kingdom. After all, she has 1000 years of experience on building kingdoms. With the old capital simply in tatters, she relocated it to the Aler Stronghold and reorganized the territory she had left. From there, the process of rebuilding has begun. Personality Demons,who particularly fantasized about Razgriz before she shifted, fondly remembers their Queen being ruthless and cold-hearted. She cared little about the insects that were humans and other non-demons and ruled her land with an iron fist. But the Razgriz that lives now is different. She a fair, tolerant ruler who wishes to see the best for the world which was peace among everyone. Being an academic, she believes that debate and discourse is the best way to settle things and that the blade should be used as a last resort. Weapons/Equipment * Harbinger's Halberd; A large halberd of mysterious origins. Razgriz procured this weapon when she was in exile and going under the alias 'Wendell' through a blood oath. With this blood oath, the weapon can only be wielded by her and others who try to even lift it will simply fail. The halberd was large with a refined blade that can easily slice and dice but it was heavy for wearer. It had ceremonial-like decoration with serpents twisting around the handle. It does have magical properties which required to be turned on and fed demonic energy. When turned on, the snakes would glow into a translucent purple and the wearer isn't burdened by the weight of the large halberd and can easily swing it around as if it was a twig. * Razgrizian Heirloom; A long katana with gold, jewelry and other precious metals embedded in it. It was a gift by her creator when she was born, intended to be used on slaughtering humans. Its powers are unknown since Razgriz hasn't used it for more than 600 years as a sign that she changed herself from a ruthless bloodthirsty killer into a kind, tolerant human. But she still keeps it on her belt, as a symbol that she hasn't abandoned her creator fully. Trivia * Razgriz(the name) was taken directly from ''Ace of Combat 5; Unsung War '' * Her halberd is the same as Rory Mercury from ''Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! ''I just added the magical properties to make it a twist Gallery Rory mercury s axe vectorized by jaytec359-d95sibk.png|Harbinger's Halberd Razgriz2.jpg Narumeia granblue fantasy drawn by haoni 40bf5c9fbe457ede96e43bb87deb6b89.jpg Razgriz.png Wendell.png|Wendell